


A Good Morning

by lightamatchtoleavemebe (missmissingyou)



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmissingyou/pseuds/lightamatchtoleavemebe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendall makes James' morning worthwhile. / Kames smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally hosted at fanfiction.net, under the same username of [lightamatchtoleavemebe.](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/4061784/)

I slowly open my eyes, groaning as the sun shines as bright as can be in the exact direction of my sight. Kendall's arms are wrapped around my waist and I shimmy out of his hold, kicking my legs to the side of the bed.

I cringe as my feet touch the cool floor, reaching over to turn off my alarm before getting up.

It's an absolute blessing to be up before your alarm. But, on the extreme other hand, it is also a curse.

I look down at the blonde who's peacefully sleeping and murmuring sounds of comfort. He's so adorable.

I run my hand through his hair before yawning and going into the bathroom.

I don't bother looking at my atrocious image in the mirror, instead I peel off the briefs that had been sticking in places you don't ever want to mention and step in the shower.

The freezing cold water pelts me until I step out of the showerhead's wrath and reach around the stream to mess with the settings. I shake my head and re-enter the stream, the water now warming up and the beads falling into a soft waterfall, not a hail storm.

That's the one thing I hate about Kendall, the fact that he could be using the worst settings in the shower and still not be affected by it was beyond me.

I sigh dreamily, closing my eyes and letting the water rain over me.

* * *

I hear noises outside that are louder than my shower, and my eyes jolt open.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I slam the faucet handle down and jump out of the stall, grabbing my towel.

"I hope I'm not late," I mutter as I fumble around the tiny space, looking for my must-haves.

* * *

I'm brushing my teeth when I hear the bathroom door click open. I look over and Kendall's standing there, a mischievous look on his face.

"James," he says, his voice sickeningly sweet to my ear. He slowly walks toward me and slides his arms around my waist. He's running a little cool and I wince at the interaction. "Why did you wake up so early? You could have stayed in a little, even until after your alarm went off. We could have, you know, done a little." He takes the toothbrush from my hand and places it back onto its holder, smiling devishly.

"D-done a little what?" Of course I already know what.

My eyes flash to the mirror and I watch his lips curl into a smirk, his fingers running over my abdomen with a soft touch. "Oh you know perfectly well what, babe. But in case you need a refresher, I'll be gladly able to help you in your time of need."

"Oh, nope. Uh, no. I'm okay. I have to get to work. I think.. I think I might be late. I have to get going.." I try to shrug him off of me, but he just scoffs, tightening his hold. "You want this quick? I can make it quick."

I feel his lips press against the lower nape of my neck, and I involuntarily let out a slight moan, which surprises the both of us.

I catch his glance in the mirror and he raises his eyebrows at me. I feel my eyes slit and he smiles, shaking his head. He hooks a finger on a belt loop and twists it around, his lips making a trail from my neck to my shoulder blade.

A groan escapes my lips and he roughly pulls on the belt loop. "Turn around," he whispers into my ear.

I'm hesitant at first but when he gently turns me around himself, I'm all his.

"Hi," he says, placing his hands on my forearms.

"Hey yourself."

Was that me? That low voice? Me? Very funny.

He props me up against the counter and I hop up onto it, almost curling my legs around his.

How stereotypical. Almost like the movies.

His soft lips smash against mine, one hand reaching down to cover my crotch. There's a whimper that floats out of my mouth as he does this, and I feel my cheeks burning bright under the harsh lights of the vanity.

His other hand leaves my forearm and finds its way to the button of my jeans, resting slightly as he runs a finger along my stomach.

"You don't have to tease me," I mutter, leaning back to look into those evil green eyes. He grins, skillfully slipping the button through the hole and quickly unzipping them before looking up at me. "Lift," he orders.

Well, not really *orders* more so than *wow his voice got really low and sexy, I must obey*. But to be honest? It's pretty much the same. Kind of.

I lift my hips and he yanks my jeans down to the knee, tracing my inner thigh with his thumb.

"Kendall," I sigh, directing his hands to my underwear, which are making me itch uncontrollably. He looks up at me through a curtain of bangs, a small smile placed on his lips.

"You want it, now? You sure?"

I'm nodding my head and shaking his hands when he rolls his eyes, his fingers covering part of the waistband of my briefs.

I don't even have to wait for him to say lift when my hips are already bucking against his, creating friction between us as his face heats up. He stiffles a cough as he pulls the thin material down past my thighs and leans up to peck my jaw.

I'm murmuring signs of appreciation when he leans down and his lips meet my cock.

My fingers make their way to their usual spot, wrung throughout his smooth locks of hair.

I'm just about to get off on his little smacks and licks of the tongue and lips when he pulls the lamest move ever. But strangely, also the hottest.

He pulls my legs around his neck and adjusts my body so I'm lying on the counter, only propped up by my elbows.

His green eyes shine bright as he looks up to me before aiming his eyes on the true prize.

* * *

We haven't fucked in a while, so I squirm when his finger makes his way inside of me, pushing and prodding deeper. I blush as he adds another finger, a growl forcing through my gritted teeth.

"You're so tight," he murmurs, kissing my inner thigh.

"And whose fault is that?"

I hear a sigh and he mutters, "You could have stretched yourself."

I'm rolling my eyes and laughing when his tongue unexpectedly meets my entrance, lightly tracing along the puckered hole. I release a gasp, my heart beaing faster and faster.

And the room suddenly goes silent, except for my hitched breathing and his pants.

"You jerk," I'm saying almost as if to myself. He's not listening, or maybe, he is and just doesn't care.

My own hand curls around my dick and I begin to pump slowly, only gaining speed when his tongue dips inside me more frequently.

Which is like, every other second.

I hear him dig inside his own pants and pull out his own member, which makes me go completely insane.

I'm fumbling with the head with my thumb, rolling over it with various pressures and speed differentials, when his tongue hits that spot.

Oh god.

Oh my god.

Oh great.

I'm shaking up a storm, coming all over my hand and my stomach when he smirks up at me, having done the same.

"Was that quick enough for you, Jamie?" A cocky grin.

I nod slightly and he stands, grabbing a tissue from the shelf and handing it to me.

"Thanks," I mumble, quickly grabbing it before he could see the outcome of his little job.

* * *

We're curled around each other on top of the covers when Kendall sighs against my back.

"What?" I ask, giggling.

"You smell so good, and I really don't want to share you today."

"What are you thinking, then?"

He rubs his nose against me and lets out a breath. "Call in sick today. You know what fun we could have, baby."

I blush, running a hand through my hair. "I don't know… The office might need me."

"Please, for me?"

"Fine."

He tightens his grasp on my back and whispers, "Maybe mornings aren't so bad, after all."

"Agreed."

 


End file.
